The Black
The Black is an original villain who dwells within the Spectral World. By way of his powerful Black Colored Energy, he seeks an end to all color. Physical Appearance The Black is a man of average stature who dresses not unlike a ninja. With a facemask carefully concealing his entire face save for tiny slits for his eyes, he betrays nothing of his original identity. His attire consists of casual black clothing with no decoration whatsoever. Finding The Black in the dark is nearly impossible. Weapons/Abilities The Black is the wielder of Perfect Black, a katana-like sword coated in Black Colored Energy. It has inherently destructive properties and is known for sapping will and color from its victims with each successful strike. He fights swiftly with this blade, and all victims who fall against him are reduced to emotionless, unfeeling silhouettes. Personality The Black is, in and out, a madman. He houses an apparent hatred for creativity and is quick to lash out at anyone he sees. He is straitlaced, boring, and dedicated to his mission through and through. Some radicals believe that his dedication could be applied to practical uses, but any attempts to do so thus far have ended in miserable failure. Backstory Back before he was who he is today, The Black was a citizen in the Gray Faction. Due to the nature of the Gray Faction, where there was no self-expression allowed, he felt very restrained in this society. He wanted to frolick amongst all the colors, but he was not allowed, so he did what any natural person would do: he broke the Gray Faction's law in secret, mixing the Colored Energy of his realm in his basement. The colors' intensity increased, the risk became greater and greater, and eventually his use of Colored Energy became evident to the authorities. They invaded his home and mixed Gray Energy with his colored mixture, forming a boring black mess. In that moment, the man The Black once was lost all sanity. Taking his ceremonial sword and cleaning it with the black substance, he smiled a madman's smile, saying, "if I am denied all self-expression, no one may have that right." From here, it is believed The Black singlehandedly overthrew the Gray Faction. In present day, the Gray Faction has vanished, the Black Faction taking its place. The Black and his emotionless silhouettes are its only inhabitants. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin The Black was first conceived at a costume party I visited, where the theme was superheroes and I, being too lazy to get a new costume, went as a ninja. Eventually it was determined that I was The Black, a cheesy 90's saturday-morning-cartoon-villain who wanted to remove all color from the universe. Revisiting the Blade of Will concept from Legendary Heroes of Ultimate Power (See Haruk), I incorporated that into his weapon that allowed him to accomplish his objective. He existed in this state for some time, undeveloped, until I conceived the Spectral World, a world where things are directly influenced by the color they are. Seeming as it was, he made a perfect fit for the world's villain, turning him into the state he is today. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army